Homecoming Game
by JDPhoenix
Summary: JONAS Now in college, the boys return to Horace Mantis for the homecoming game and Kevin is horrified by what he learns about Macy.


Disclaimer: Disney owns all.

**Homecoming**

"Hold still!" Stella snapped as Joe once again started slouching.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" he whined. He held his arms out to his sides as Stella measured him. His brothers lounged on couches around him, enjoying watching him squirm during their monthly measuring.

The Lucas brothers were back in town for Horace Mantis's homecoming weekend. Kevin had graduated from college that Spring and the boys were all eager for some non-academic fun, even though Joe, Nick, and Stella would be returning to college on Monday.

Stella rolled her eyes and wrapped the measuring tape around her neck. "Done. Go. Be free," she added, waving him away impatiently.

Joe hopped off the stool and landed on his back on the nearest couch. "Finally," he breathed.

Stella just shook her head as she sat beside Kevin on one of the other couches. She pulled her laptop off the coffee table and into her lap, inputting Joe's most recent measurements.

"So what are we wearing to homecoming?" Kevin asked eagerly, looking over her shoulder.

"To the actual game or the alumni party after?" she asked.

"Both," Kevin said.

"Okay, hold on." She quickly minimized the window she was working in and opened a folder labeled "my boys."

"Aww," Kevin said with a smile. "You call us your boys."

"Really?" Joe asked.

"Only in case someone manages to hack my computer," Stella said. "I don't want them immediately finding all my fashion plans."

"Yeah, because that would be terrible," Joe muttered.

"It _would_," Stella snapped. "Here, Kev, you can look at the pictures while I measure Nick."

"Ha!" Joe cried.

"_You're_ the only one who acts like a three year old when we do this _every month_," Nick said, climbing obediently up on the stool.

Kevin sat back with the laptop, cycling through the pictures quickly. He hadn't really cared about the fashion, Stella always made sure they looked great, but he'd wanted to know what the weather would be like that night and Stella had a sixth sense about these things. When he finished looking at the homecoming sketches -- it was going to be cold and dry -- he kept going, looking at what else Stella had planned for them.

Most of the pictures were from their summer tour, and not just what they'd worn onstage. There were pictures of them on the beach, at clubs and parties, at a mall one day when they'd somehow managed to sneak away from their fans. His favorite had to be the one of him next to the statue of a lumberjack bear they'd found at a truck stop outside Seattle. He loved that bear. He would have to ask Stella to send the picture to him, the thought, clicking over to the next photo in the folder. His hand froze over the keys and his eyes widened at what he saw. He'd thought the picture of Joe wearing the Spider-man PJ bottoms that Mom had made for him would be the most shocking, but this was …

"Stella?" he asked, his voice catching slightly. "Who's this?"

"Hm?" Stella asked, not even glancing his way. "Who, Kev?"

"This guy … with Macy."

"What?" Joe and Nick chorused in shock, while Stella continued measuring.

"Oh, that's Seth," she said nonchalantly. "He goes to her school and he's really into sports. They met at this scholarship luncheon thing a few months ago."

Kevin opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to say what he needed to.

"Are they dating?" Nick asked, seeing his brother's distress over Stella's shoulder.

Kevin looked up, mouthed "thank you" to Nick, and waited for Stella's answer.

"No," Stella said, joining Kevin on the couch and taking her computer back, "but I know he wants to. I think he's just shy. He's coming to homecoming though!" she added brightly.

"He is?" Kevin asked dully.

"Why?" Joe asked with a frown.

Stella glared at him over the top of the screen as she typed. "Because he doesn't live too far from here and they're carpooling." She reached up to close the laptop and Kevin stopped her.

"Hey, do you mind if I send myself some of those pictures? I really liked the one with the lumberjack bear."

Stella smiled. "Sure, just don't take any of my sketches or pictures of outfits you haven't worn in public yet."

Kevin nodded and took the computer back. He snagged lumberjack bear, a few pictures of them hanging in the tour bus, the one of Joe in his PJ bottoms (Nick was sure to want it for blackmailing purposes later), and -- after a moment's hesitation -- the one of Macy with Seth. He hit send before he lost his nerve and quickly gave the computer back to Stella, who by now was arguing with Joe about the proper way to care for boots. Kevin quickly excused himself and hurried up to his old room. Once there he logged onto his computer and checked his e-mail.

The pictures were waiting for him and he sorted through them all, putting them in the proper folders until only the picture of Macy was left. With a wince he opened it and saw Macy and Seth's smiling faces. They were wearing matching sweatshirts, though that was only because they each bore the school's name, and they looked half-frozen, but happy. From the background he figured it was after some sort of sports game. And that just reminded Kevin of the game tonight. Macy would be there … with Seth.

Tonight was the first time he was going to see Macy since Joe's graduation. He'd hoped to talk to her, not talk around her non-boyfriend.

Two swift knocks sounded on the door behind him. "Hey," Nick said when Kevin turned.

"How's it going?" Joe asked.

Kevin shrugged.

Nick and Joe exchanged a look. "That bad, huh?" Nick asked.

"I just --" Kevin started, then cut off abruptly, not sure what he'd wanted to say.

"You're just totally in love with Macy Misa."

Kevin blinked, the air catching in his throat as the searched for a response.

"And," Joe added, "you're depressed because you never gave her a chance because you thought she wouldn't be able to separate Kevin Lucas from Kevin of JONAS."

Nick and Kevin turned to look at him. "How did you figure that out?" Nick asked.

"Stella told me," Joe said with a shrug, "after we went to college. She was so mad at you, dude."

"Wait," Kevin said, "is that why I couldn't find any socks for a whole week?"

"Probably."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Nick asked.

Kevin looked between his brothers. "I have a plan," he said.

"Does it involve koalas?"

"Or bears?"

"Or otters?"

"Or elephants?"

"Or any other kind of animal?"

"No," Kevin said.

Joe smirked. "Then we're in."

* * *

"Tell me this isn't happening," Stella moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, surveying the field. "Did we lose one of our players already? The game's barely started."

"No!" Stella said, slapping him and almost sending him tumbling down the stands. They had arrived late since Joe had chosen his outfit for the night without Stella's approval, resulting in a trip back to the closet. "Look!" Stella snapped and pointed.

Nick and Joe pulled down their sunglasses to get a better look but Kevin had already seen what Stella was pointing to. Macy was standing, yelling with all her might at the Horace Mantis boys to get their rears in gear or so help her she would come down on that field and show them how it was done!

"They're wearing matching outfits!" Stella wailed.

And indeed, Macy and Seth were wearing their college sweatshirts.

Stella whirled, clapping her hands together and looking eagerly between the boys. "So," she said, "what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Kevin asked, his voice rising to a comically high pitch. "What plan?"

Stella rolled her eyes and looked at Joe. "We're gonna pull a Macy," he said. To his brothers he added, "Don't worry, Stella's totally on our side."

"What?" Stella asked, confused. "What's a Ma--" She cut off and her eyes widened. "No!"

"Oh yeah," Joe said with a nod.

Stella looked to Nick for support. "Tell me you guys didn't name a plan after Macy's …" She winced, unable to describe it.

Nick just smiled at her. "Complete and utter lack of coordination when we're around and almost frightening knack for causing us bodily harm? Yes. Yes, we did. So you're either gonna help us or you're gonna get out of our way."

Stella sighed and started down the steps to Macy's row. "Just promise me you'll never tell her about this!" she called over her shoulder.

The Lucas brothers followed obediently behind, making sure their hats and glasses were in place just to be safe. Stella took a seat beside Macy while the boys somehow managed to steal the seats right behind them. Macy was too involved in the game to notice any of them.

"Hey," Seth said, waving at Stella.

Stella smiled and, when he turned back to the game, gave the Lucas brothers a pointed look over her shoulder. It was moments later, when she was thoroughly bored with the game, that she realized the boys had no sports equipment. How were they going to "pull a Macy" without sports equipment? Her answer came almost immediately.

"Excuse me, sir," Joe said in his disguise voice (which, Stella wanted to point out, was an insult to all disguise voices everywhere).

"Of course," Nick said, his voice slightly better disguised. And then -- and Stella wasn't entirely sure how this happened -- Joe came tumbling down into their row, landing directly on top of Seth.

"Oh my gosh!" Macy cried, helping pull Joe off of Seth. "Are you two okay -- Joe?"

"I'm fine," Seth said and Stella rolled her eyes. Count on the boys to come up with a plan that failed miserably.

"Joe!" she cried, rushing over. "What happened? Are you okay?" She fussed over him, helping him stand up.

"I'm fine," he said roughly.

"Fine!" Stella cried, taking a step back, her heel landing directly on Seth's foot. "What do you mean 'fine'? Just look at your outfit!" She threw her arms back angrily and smacked Seth in the jaw. "Oh no!" she said, whirling to see the damage she'd done. "Seth! I am so sorry!" She reached over him and grabbed a soda out of the man beside him. "Here, put some ice on it," she said and squeezed the paper cup too hard, sending icy soda down his shirt.

"Gah!" Seth yelled, jumping up.

Stella leaned back just far enough to whisper to Joe, "_That_ is how you pull a Macy!" before grabbing Seth's arm and pulling him towards the stairs. "Let's go! I know just how to get that out! Joe! Nick!"

Macy watched in confusion as Stella dragged Seth away, followed by two-thirds of JONAS. She hadn't even known the boys were there…. She shook her head, she wasn't so much the super fan anymore, especially if she couldn't pick JONAS out of a crowd.

"Hey," a tentative voice behind her said.

"Kevin!" she gasped and he stepped down to take a seat beside her on the bleachers.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Well … we're losing the game and Stella just beat up my friend, so I'm not sure."

"That was your friend?" he asked. "Poor guy."

Macy frowned at him. "Of course he was my friend. What are the odds of two dorks in identical sweatshirts sitting side-by-side?"

"You're not a dork," he said sincerely.

She smiled. "Thanks. So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since graduation."

Kevin blinked at her. "Seriously? You don't know?"

She blushed, ducking her head. "I don't … follow you guys … the way I used to."

"What?" Kevin asked. Macy had always been JONAS' Number One Super Fan. He'd always liked that about her. Sure, sometimes it was intimidating to know a girl who probably knew more about him that he did, but it was also nice to know that one of his classmates cared enough about him to always know which city he was in.

"Yeah, I stopped. Cold turkey. I mean, I still listen to your music. But I don't obsessively follow your every move anymore. See? We've been talking for two whole minutes and I have yet to faint or even hyperventilate."

Kevin stared at her. "Well," he said, then gulped to get the lump out of his throat, "that's … nice. I've gotta … go check on Joe. He did just fall on a guy." Dumbly, he stood and shuffled down the row, almost completely ignoring the people he had to step around.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute, but unfortunately they weren't really going anywhere. He just kept thinking that Macy wasn't a super fan anymore, she didn't care about JONAS.

"What's up?" Nick asked. He and Joe were standing outside the bathrooms.

Kevin looked up at them, his eyes wide. "Macy's not our Number One Super Fan anymore."

"_What?_" the two yelled.

"How can that be?" Nick asked.

"Why?" Joe demanded. "We need our Number One Super Fan! It's what sets us apart from other celebrities!"

Nick glared at him. "You just want to one-up Chad Dylan Cooper."

"So what if I do? We still need our Super Fan!"

Nick nodded. "What happened?" he asked Kevin.

"Was she overthrown? Was there a coup?" Joe asked.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"No," Kevin said, "I don't think so. She said she just … stopped … on her own."

Joe and Nick exchanged a look.

"Stella!" Joe called. "Steeellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Stella erupted from the boys' bathroom. "What?"

"Whoa," Kevin said. "What were you doing in there?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "It's only a bathroom. And it was just me and Seth in there anyway, it's not like anyone was … doing anything."

"They better not have been," Joe said, crossing his arms and staring down at her. "Now tell us why Macy stopped being our Number One Super Fan."

Had the other two Lucas brothers not been so flustered by the idea of Macy relinquishing her title, they would have taken the time to enjoy a rare event: Joe turning the tables on Stella.

"Well," she said, squirming slightly, "see, she was all depressed because she thought that being JONAS' Number One Super Fan meant that she couldn't be the Lucas brothers' friend or …"

"Or?" Nick pressed.

"Or," Stella looked at Kevin, "more than friend." She bit her lip, waiting for Kevin's response.

Instead of answering her he turned and walked away.

"Uh oh," Stella said. "I knew I never should have told him."

"No," Nick said calmly, "it's cool. Just wait and see."

Kevin marched back down the steps and carefully avoided the legs and feet of people seated in Macy's row. She was on her feet again, yelling at the home team to put some muscle into it. He grabbed her nearest arm, which she'd thrown in the air angrily, pulled her around, said, "Please don't hit me," and kissed her soundly.

He couldn't help but think that she fit perfectly against him in the seconds before she pushed him away.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes widening, half in fear of being hit, half in horror at the idea of kissing a girl who didn't feel that way about him. "I just -- Stella -- and I --"

"Stop!" she said, holding up a hand. "Why did you do that?"

"Because … I like you. A lot."

"Since when?"

"Since I heard you sing."

She looked at him incredulously.

"No! Really! I don't know _why_, I just know that was it. The first time I ever fainted for you."

She smiled a bit at that. "Okay, I can live with that."

"So … you're not gonna date Seth?"

"No! I was _never_ gonna date Seth!"

He gave a silent sigh of relief. "Good, because I really don't want to date a girl who's going out with someone else."

She smiled and took his hand just as a roar when up from the crowd. Her head whipped around and she stomped her foot when she saw the scoreboard. "Okay, I know this is usually the part where we'd kiss more, but …"

He grinned. "I know, you gotta support the hometeam. I'll be here when you're done." He sat down and watched happily while she yelled at the players down on the field. "Oh, and Joe wants our Super Fan back," he added.

"I'll work on it," she said distractedly and he just smiled.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
